


High School Drama

by Inkyrius



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Against his better judgment, Fuyuhiko allows himself to be goading into auditioning for the school play. Unfortunately, the guy he's partnered with is way out of his league, in every sense of the phrase.





	High School Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilkyinaBottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/gifts).



Fuyuhiko had barely reached the auditorium when he realized that he was making a mistake. The kids around him all seemed outgoing and sociable. Their personalities just screamed “actor”. Fuyuhiko would be lucky if he made it fifteen minutes in their presence without punching someone.

But he couldn’t back out now. That would give Natsumi way too much fuel for mockery. This whole mess had been her idea, and giving up on it would be admitting defeat. She’d spend the next month “forgetting” that he hadn’t been at rehearsal and insincerely apologizing when he pointed it out. He could already picture the obnoxious smirk that wouldn’t fade until the show opened.

So he steeled himself and got into line. He didn’t have to wait that long before he reached the plastic folding table that served as a check-in station. The student working it was far too perky, but he gave her his name and waited as patiently as he could. “Okay, we’ll let you know when your audition is coming up!” she said. “You’ll be reading with Hajime over here. Knock us dead!”

Fuyuhiko snatched the script from her before she could deliver more cheery platitudes. It wasn’t like he needed the advice. All he had to do was read some words off a page.

The assistant had gestured to the back corner of the room, so Fuyuhiko walked over to the only person standing back there by himself. “Hey,” he said. “Are you Hajime?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” the kid who was apparently Hajime said. “I don’t think I know you, though. Is this your first play here?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fuyuhiko said. Then, before Hajime could ask what drove him to audition, “I’m Fuyuhiko. Nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand.

Hajime shook it automatically. “Are you Natsumi’s brother?”

Somehow, Fuyuhiko hadn’t considered that aspect of joining the theatre nerds. He was already sick of the question, and he was sure he’d be getting it a lot. “Yes, but anything she’s told you about me is a lie.”

Hajime laughed, startled. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. He looked at his script meaningfully. “I’d love to talk more, but we should probably work on this scene. Do you care which part you read?”

Fuyuhiko hadn’t looked at the script yet, so he just shrugged. “Whatever.”

“I’ll take the one with the fewest lines, then.” Hajime said. With no further warning, he began to read.

Fuyuhiko had assumed that Hajime was just nervous about his acting ability and so wanted less attention on him. Less than a page in, he realized how wrong he’d been. Hajime had a knack for making even the most ridiculous dialogue sound heartfelt and sincere. Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko was having trouble figuring out what to do with his hands as he spoke. He hated to admit it, but he was hopelessly outclassed. He’d known this was a stupid idea.

He still threw himself into the audition itself. If he was going to go down, he was going down swinging.

“I think that went well,” Hajime said when they got out. He glanced at the clock. “Shoot. I need to go, but hopefully I’ll see you around. Bye!”

He ran off, leaving Fuyuhiko alone in an auditorium full of actors. He scowled. By all rights, this had been a complete waste of his time. There was no way he was going to get a part with Hajime showing him up like that.

But for some reason, he couldn’t quite bring himself to regret coming.

* * *

 

“So, how’d it go?” Natsumi leaned over the kitchen counter to smile innocently at Fuyuhiko.

He wasn’t fooled. He was well aware that this was the start of an interrogation, and that he wasn’t going to escape without being mocked viciously. It was an accepted fact of life with the most annoying little sister ever. But he might as well just get it over with now, so he shrugged. “It was all right, I guess. A complete waste of time, though. There’s no way I’m getting a part.”

She rested her head in her hands. “Why not?”

“My partner for the audition was way too good. It made me look like shit in comparison.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “You apparently know him, too. Hajime?”

Natsumi’s smile brightened. She almost didn’t look evil anymore. “Yeah, he’s a bit of a nerd, but otherwise he’s all right. He’s had a leading role in the last three shows.”

“Of course he has.” Fuyuhiko looked away in disgust. “The guy even has an actor’s face, for fuck’s sake.”

“What the fuck is an actor’s face?” Natsumi straightened up.

“You know, the sort of face you can imagine being on stage.” Admittedly, it did sound a little weird now that Fuyuhiko had said it out loud, but he was committed now.

“Oh, so you think he’s attractive.” And the smirk was back in full force.

“What? No. He’s really average looking, honestly,” Fuyuhiko said. “He just has really intense facial expressions. And despite the fact that his hair is objectively stupid-looking, it works on him. And he’s weirdly well-muscled for a theatre nerd. And – what?”

Natsumi was in the process of getting her phone out, a sure sign she was up to no good. “Do you really not hear yourself right now? I can record you if it helps.” When Fuyuhiko continued to stare blankly, she rolled her eyes. “You sound like you have a crush on him.”

“What?” Fuyuhiko asked again, his voice much higher in pitch. “Fuck off. I don’t even like guys.”

“Yeah, because every straight boy notices other guys’ muscles.” Natsumi snorted.

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms defensively. “We were rehearsing a scene together for like half an hour, there wasn’t much else for me to notice.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Natsumi’s tone suggested she hadn’t listened to his protests, too busy typing something on her phone. “For what it’s worth, he’s bi, so you have a shot with him. If you don’t mess it up with your personality, anyway.”

Fuyuhiko wasn’t sure which part of that statement he should be most offended by. “When I finally kill you, no one’s going to miss you.”

Natsumi flipped him off dismissively, hopping down off her stool. She began walking away, only looking up from her phone as she reached the doorway. “Seriously, though, he is a good guy. I’m rooting for you.” She left the room before Fuyuhiko could come up with a response.

“I’m not even gay!” he finally said. The counter didn’t respond, and after a moment he grumbled and headed to his room.

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko was completely calm as he headed back to the auditorium. He was well aware that he wasn’t going to get a part, and that was fine. He wouldn’t mind having the extra free time. The whole idea was dumb anyway.

That didn’t stop him from shoving to the front of the crowd gathered around the cast list. He just wanted to make sure he wasn’t late to first period, after all.

Natsumi’s name was near the top, of course, presumably one of the main characters. It wasn’t like she’d settle for anything less than the spotlight. She’d probably be completely insufferable about it, but since for once her smugness was completely deserved, he’d let it slide.

He made his way down the rest of the list. With each passing name, he became more convinced that he hadn’t gotten a part, so that when he reached his own he almost skipped past it. He was pretty far down the page, and would be lucky if he appeared in more than two scenes, but the fact remained that he’d made it into the show.

“Congratulations,” Hajime said from beside him.

Fuyuhiko decidedly did not flinch. The fact that Hajime had apparently materialized out of thin air was totally fine. “Thanks,” he said. He glanced at the sheet again. To his complete lack of surprise, Hajime’s name was very high on the list. “You too.”

Hajime looked away. “Eh, it’s not that interesting. I’m just impressed you did so well at your first audition.” He smiled. “I knew I’d be seeing you around.”

Hajime’s smile was small, but genuine. Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but return it. As soon as he did, he was reminded of Natsumi’s earlier accusations. “Yeah,” he said insightfully. Now wasn’t the time to make things weird. Natsumi didn’t know what she was talking about. There was no way he had a crush on Hajime, and it wasn’t worth thinking about the possibility.

The conversation stalled. Fuyuhiko was still trying to think of a socially acceptable way to continue it when the warning bell rang. “Well,” Hinata said. “I should head to class.”

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko said again. “Me too.” He stepped back from the bulletin board, then paused. “See you around.”

Thankfully, Hajime walked in the other direction, sparing Fuyuhiko any more awkwardness. He was pretty sure he’d just met his quota for the week.

It wasn’t like there was any reason he should be awkward around Hajime. He wasn’t even gay. He was just taking Natsumi’s teasing a little too seriously, that was all. He was pretty sure he’d know if he was gay.

He shook his head to clear it. As he did so, he noticed his surroundings and realized he was walking in the opposite direction from his classroom. Goddammit. He hadn’t been late yet this semester, and he wasn’t going to be late now, especially over this nonsense.

He shoved any and all thoughts of Hajime out of his mind and rushed to class.

* * *

 

Rehearsal was pretty much what Fuyuhiko had expected. There was a lot of standing around reading the exact same words with slightly different inflections, or in his case, standing around listening to other people reading the same words with different inflections.

The weird thing was that he didn’t hate it. The other cast members were much more tolerable than they’d seemed in their shared classes. Fuyuhiko wouldn’t go out of his way to talk to most of them, but Hajime kept drawing him into conversations, and it would be rude to refuse. Besides, Hajime himself was a lot of fun to talk to. As a friend, of course.

Even the standing around was more interesting than he would have expected. If nothing else, it was always funny to watch people completely mess up their lines.

Not that that made it any easier to swallow when, two weeks after rehearsals started, he was called to a three-hour rehearsal of a scene he had all of two lines in. He wasn’t even on stage for the rest of the scene. There was no reason they couldn’t just fill him in on the blocking later.

He got his homework done within the first hour, so with nothing better to do, he turned to watching the scene. Or really, watching Hajime, since he was the only one onstage who was worth a damn.

That was just an objective fact. It had nothing to do with this supposed crush Natsumi still hadn’t let go, because that would be dumb. Fuyuhiko still wasn’t gay.

He thought. How were you even supposed to know if you were? It hadn’t exactly been something he’d sat down and thought about.

He glanced at his phone. Six minutes had passed since he’d last checked the time, leaving him with another 114 before he could finally leave.

Fuck it, he was going to do something stupid. He had time. There were still three pages of script before he had to go on stage.

“How did you know you were gay?” he texted Peko.

The girl in question was at the back of the stage painting a backdrop, so Fuyuhiko could see her confused expression as she checked her phone. She set down her paintbrush carefully. “The fact that I wanted to kiss girls made it pretty clear,” she sent in reply.

How incredibly helpful. Fuyuhiko was trying to come up with a response when another text came through. “Why do you ask?”

He really didn’t want to explain the situation over text. He wanted to make sure she understood how ridiculous the idea was, and she wasn’t the best at reading the tone of text messages. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” he sent.

Peko’s brow furrowed, but she put her phone away and went back to painting, which was probably the best response Fuyuhiko could hope for. He’d have to make it up to her later.

Judging by what was happening on stage, that conversation had killed another half-page. Only two and a half more before he could deliver his two lines. Fantastic.

He might as well at least consider what Peko had told him. Did he want to kiss Hajime? That would be pretty weird, he thought. They’d only known each other for two weeks, and Fuyuhiko wouldn’t quite count them as friends yet. He’d want to at least go on a date with him first. They could go to a restaurant, someplace neither too fancy nor too casual, and finally have a conversation without fifteen other people inserting themselves. Maybe Fuyuhiko would manage to make Hajime laugh, his eyes crinkling in the way the did when he was really amused. And then, when the meal was over, Fuyuhiko could lean in and…

“Fuck,” he said out loud. This got him glares from everyone on stage, but he ignored them. He was having a life-changing epiphany over here. Unless they needed him for something, they could put up with some deserved confusion.

He took a deep breath. This was fine. It didn’t change anything. He wasn’t as straight as he’d thought, and maybe he was a little bit in love with Hajime, but that was fine. He could deal with it. Everything was under control.

Something happened on stage to make Hajime laugh, and Fuyuhiko’s heart fluttered.

“Fuck,” he thought again.

* * *

At first, Fuyuhiko’s plan had been to deal with his unfortunate crush the same way he dealt with any emotion that couldn’t be expressed as anger: he would refuse to acknowledge it and hope it went away.

He endured a week of acting like nothing had changed. He treated his cast mates with his usual mild exasperation. He made casual conversation with Hajime without confessing his undying love even once. He even managed to keep Natsumi in the dark, which was no small feat. She had some sort of sixth sense for finding his secrets and using them to mess with him.

At the end of the week, he could say with complete confidence that this plan sucked. Acknowledging his feelings had only encouraged them, and now he was reminded of Hajime by the stupidest things. He glanced at his tea as it steeped one morning and the color made him think of Hajime’s eyes.

So rather than deal with this cliché romcom bullshit any longer, Fuyuhiko decided to take action. He was going to ask Hajime out and get it over with. Apparently he was bi, so hopefully it wouldn’t be too awkward, and even if he got turned down Fuyuhiko would be able to move on with his life.

He approached Hajime during lunch, when it would be easier to get him away from his gaggle of friends. It would also be easier for Fuyuhiko to avoid him if things went too catastrophically. “Can I have a minute?” he asked, trying to ignore the entire table’s eyes on him.

Fortunately, Hajime didn’t protest or try to pry. “Sure,” he said. He pushed away from the table, shaking his head when Akane immediately leaned over and stole one of his fries.

Fuyuhiko steered him to a relatively secluded part of the hallway, hands in his pockets to hide how much his palms were sweating. By the time he stopped, Hajime was looking a little nervous, so Fuyuhiko figured he might as well get it out of the way. “Do you want to go out sometime?” he asked.

He forced himself not to look away as he waited for a response. He wished he’d thought to make this more romantic. Should he have brought flowers? Shit, there was a florist right down the street from the school, he should totally have brought flowers.

Hajime opened his mouth, and Fuyuhiko’s attention snapped back to the situation at hand. “Sure,” Hajime said. “I’ve been meaning to see that new yakuza movie. We can go together.”

Fuyuhiko blinked. That was suspiciously easy. “You realize I’m asking you on a date, right?”

Hajime shrugged. “Yeah, and I’m accepting. You’re pretty cool, and I enjoy spending time with you. Is there a reason I should refuse?”

“Of course not,” Fuyuhiko said. The bluster came easily, but he wasn’t sure quite how to progress the conversation. “Uh, when are you free?”

They worked out all the details with minimal difficulty. Not that he was complaining, but it didn’t make it any easier to accept that this was happening. Weren’t high school relationships supposed to be complicated and fraught with drama?

“Okay,” Hajime said at last. “If that’s it, I’m going to head back.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want to join us? We don’t have to make a big deal of this or anything, but I’d like it if you were there.”

Fuyuhiko smiled. “You know what? I’d like that.” Then, with the courage he’d expected to use on taking rejection gracefully, he reached out to take Hajime’s hand.

They walked all the way back to the cafeteria like that. Fuyuhiko’s face was bright red, but his smile was just as wide the whole way.


End file.
